Mind Over Matter Beats the Weather
by RoronoaZoroLUVSme
Summary: WARNING! YAOI THREESOME & LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMON! One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I'm just a fangirl putting down her fantasies! This is the first fanfic I've ever posted so please be nice! Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are left on the Sunny to watch ship, but are forced to endure the hot tropical weather. What else can they do to get their minds off the heat? ;)


"Ahhhh…" Luffy sighs, shifting listlessly. "I'm so bored and it's too hot…Sanji! Food!" Luffy cries out impatiently. "Yes, yes captain, just wait a bit." Sanji replies and heads for the kitchen. The Sunny had just docked onto a summer island and the mugiwara crew had drawn straws on who has to stay on watch on the ship with Luffy which left Luffy with Sanji and Zoro on board. "Arghh! Why couldn't I have gone?! I'm the captain!" Luffy whines, pouting. Zoro stretches out on the deck getting into a more comfortable position while running his hands through his moss green hair. "Shut up Luffy! You know why. This island is a marine base and your face is too well known. We might be docked here for a while because of that storm we ran into and Franky has to get some stuff to fix the ship. We have to stay low until he finishes." Sanji comes out of kitchen with a bowl of mellorine, smirks, and blows out a long whistle. "Wow marimo, I'm impressed you were actually listening." Zoro stiffens and barks out, "Shut yer trap you stupid chef!" Sanji sneers and yells back, "What the hell did ya say you shitty marimo?!" The two have a stare off, with daggers in the other's eyes. "But..but…!" Luffy continues to whine. "I'm so hot and bored!" Sanji sighs and breaks off eye contact with Zoro. "Here captain. Some mellorine will cool you off." Zoro grunts and shuffles under the tree on deck and starts snoozing off. Luffy brightens and exclaims, "Thanks Sanji! Food~!" Luffy stretches out his arm to claim his bowl and starts chowing down on the frozen treat. Sanji chuckles and says gently, "That should keep you quiet for a while."

But contrary to Sanji's expectations the peace didn't last long. The weather outside was over 110 degrees Fahrenheit and Luffy's mellorine quickly melted leaving the captain disgruntled. "Hot…it's too hot…!" Luffy pants. The sweat drips in huge beads down the nape of Luffy's neck while Sanji eyes it, fascinated. "Hmm…this heat is a problem." Sanji inhales his cigarette and blows out a trail of smoke. Zoro wakes up, annoyed. "Luffy! Are you still harping on about the heat!? A real man can handle any type of heat as long as he puts his mind to it!" Sanji looks at Zoro and says absentmindedly, "The mind huh…" Luffy looks at Zoro with a stricken look on his face. "But even my mellorine couldn't make it…and I didn't even finish…" Luffy looks at his bowl filled with liquid mellorine sadly and sloshes it around the bowl. Sanji gets a glimmer in his eye and smirks. "Hey Luffy, I have an idea." Sanji saunters over to Luffy and takes the bowl of melted mellorine from his hands. "Just like what the shitty marimo says it's all about the mind." "What the hell did ya say you stupid chef!?" Zoro snaps. Sanji ignoring Zoro continues, "It's all about mind over matter, captain. We should do something fun that will keep your mind too busy to think about the heat." Luffy perks up. "Something fun? Let's do it!" Sanji chuckles and smiles slowly. "My thoughts exactly."

"Luffy take off your clothes." Sanji commands. "Okay!" Luffy chirps and begins to unbutton his red vest. Zoro looks on alarmed. "Hey, hey! What the hell are you making him do!?" Sanji looks at Zoro with passive annoyance. "Shut up marimo. Either that or join us." Zoro looks at Sanji, confusion apparent in his tanned face. "Join in what?" Sanji rolls his eyes and harrumphs. "You'll see." Zoro looks on at Luffy, slowly unbuttoning himself and feels a tug down his pants and quickly averts his eyes. Sanji looks at Zoro from the side and chuckles. _This is going to be fun._ Sanji thinks while swallowing the pool of saliva that has gathered in his throat while watching Luffy's strip tease and Zoro trying to hide his obvious enjoyment. Luffy tosses his boxers to the side and stands in front of Zoro and Sanji stark naked. "Well I'm ready! Make this heat go away!" Sanji looks on appreciatively and says "Well captain, I don't know about the heat going away, but I'll let you know that you won't want _this_ heat to go away." Zoro blushes ferociously turning his tan face into a rustic color. Sanji inhales his cigarette once more and breathes out letting the smoke fill the air. He tosses the cigarette out the sea and looks at Luffy smiling. "Let's begin."

Sanji picks up the bowl of melted mellorine he had set aside and approaches Luffy. He swiftly pours it over Luffy and it falls down in tantalizing streams. "Ahhn!" Luffy jolts and looks at Sanji feverishly. "That felt weird…" Sanji chuckles. "But not a bad weird right?" Sanji starts to play with Luffy's soft pink nipple and twists it. "Ahhhhnn!" Luffy cries out, his face twisting in pleasure. "Hehe you liked that didn't you? I'll make you feel good captain." While his hand was playing with Luffy's hardening nipples, Sanji swipes a dab of the melted mellorine and inserts his fingers into Luffy's mouth. Luffy moans and begins to suck Sanji's fingers. "I'm glad you're enjoying my mellorine captain." Sanji smirks and quickly replaces his fingers with his lips. "Ahhh…mmm…let me in Luffy…" Luffy widens his mouth and lets Sanji slip his tongue in and they began to tangle in sweet heat. "Sanji…so good…" Zoro forgotten because of the moment's intensity looks on with beads of sweat forming at his temples.

_What the hell are they doing?! We're guys! This is all the stupid chef's fault! He's the one giving Luffy ideas and now look what's happening! Look at all the spit…Ahh! Luffy's getting hard and Sanji's bulging out there too…These bastards! I should be looking away…! I should be looking away but…! _Zoro gulps while continuing to look on, the pulling he had felt down his pants getting harder and harder until it became a noticeable lump. Sanji breaks off from sucking Luffy's nipples and looks down at Zoro's crotch and laughs. "Don't be so stubborn marimo!" Sanji looks at Zoro with a glint in his eye. "Come over here and fuck me." Zoro slowly gulps, feeling as if he would combust at any second and walks over to where Sanji was. Sanji turns Luffy around and places his clothed crotch behind Luffy's entrance. He begins to grind Luffy softly at first, increasing speed as he continues. Luffy arches his back and moans loudly. "Yes! Right there Sanji! Don't stop…!" Zoro chuckles and tilts Luffy's head up. "Don't cum yet Luffy. We're just starting." Zoro traces his tongue across Luffy's lips and starts sucking on Luffy's tongue. Zoro bites Luffy's bottom lip and starts to trace his tongue down Luffy's collar bone, making his way down the length of Luffy's torso. "Mmmm…!" Luffy exhales as Zoro nibbles on his hard nipples and continues his trek down. "Uhmmm…good…" Sanji pants as he continues to grind his crotch into Luffy. Sanji reaches out front to grab Luffy's shaft when Zoro growls at Sanji while tonguing Luffy's bellybutton. "I got dibs there stupid chef." Sanji looks down at Zoro and pants, "Suit yourself. Have fun." Zoro slips his tongue out of Luffy's bellybutton and slowly approaches Luffy's hard dick.

"You're a pretty good size for someone so scrawny looking." Zoro rubs the tip of Luffy's crotch, sliding his thumb over the precum flowing steadily. Zoro then swallows Luffy's crotch and let's his saliva stream down Luffy's shaft. Zoro began to suck while pumping the bottom, using his saliva to slide around Luffy's hard dick and massages his balls. Zoro slides over to the tip and tongues the middle with all the pressure he can place on his tongue. "Ahhh….ahhhh…good….goooood!" Luffy arches into Sanji, who grabs Luffy before he falls. "Zoro, Sanji…I'm going to cum!" Zoro smirks as he continues to suck at Luffy. "Then cum." Sanji's face contorts and he grips his eyes shut. "I think I'm gonna cum too!" With one last thrust Sanji spills his seed all over the inside of his dress pants while Luffy cums directly into Zoro's mouth. Zoro coughs out and wipes his mouth on his arm and looks at the two who are panting on the deck with annoyance. "Hey…don't be selfish you bastards. I haven't cum yet."

Luffy looks at the bulge in Zoro's pants and says, "Oh yeah…you look like you're packing a lot there Zoro…pant, pant." Sanji looks over and says resignedly, "I'm wiped, can't you take care of it yourself?" Zoro gets pissed and grits his teeth, "You bastard! Didn't you want me to fuck you!?" Sanji sighs. "I'm too tired for that now, but I'll have the courtesy to at least get you off." Sanji nudges Luffy who looks like he's ready to get to sleep and says "Hey Luffy! You had the most fun out of all of us so you should at least put in some work!" Luffy looks at Sanji languidly. "Okay, okay…" Zoro backs into the wall behind the tree and starts panting as he anticipates his being relieved. "Ughhn…hurry up already!" Zoro removes his shirt and haramaki and lowers his pants and boxers. Zoro grimaces as he grabs his hard cock. "I can't wait anymore."

Sanji goes over to Zoro and removes his hand from his crotch. Sanji starts by stroking the base and then rubbing the tip with some pressure. Zoro buckles forward and moans loudly. Sanji takes Zoro in with his mouth and begins to suck hard. Zoro continues to moan which finally awakens Luffy from his pleasure induced stupor. Luffy bounces up and goes over to Sanji and Zoro and exclaims, "I'll help!" Halfway through another moan Luffy takes Zoro lips and slips his tongue in Zoro's mouth. Luffy quickly sucks his own fingers and twists Zoro's nipples. "Mhmm…!" Luffy muffles Zoro's moans and proceeds to grab Zoro's butt cheeks. Luffy squeezes hard and makes Zoro twitch in response. Luffy breaks away from their kiss and bends down next to Sanji. "Sanji make room." Sanji gets off Zoro's crotch and starts licking a side of Zoro's dick. Luffy then began to nibble on Zoro's crotch, while massaging Zoro's balls. "You guys…are pretty good at this…" Zoro pants out as he looks at the two guys currently sucking his dick. Sanji smirks and says, "Just repaying the favor. The captain finally stopped complaining about the heat with your help. I'll let you fuck me some other time." Zoro and smiles and says, "You better."

As Sanji and Luffy continue to suck on Zoro, Zoro starts to jerk. "Shit I…think…I'm gonna cum…!" Zoro starts getting spasms as his climax hits him hard and his seed spills into the mouths of the mugiwara's captain and chef. Zoro pants and slowly slides down the wall. Luffy swallows Zoro's cum and Sanji wipes it with his sleeve and pulls out a cigarette. "Well, didn't I tell you captain. It's all about mind over matter right?" Luffy springs up brightly. "Yeah you're totally right! I felt a totally different heat compared to the one I was feeling earlier!" Zoro looks at them drowsily. "Now that we're done I'm going to sleep. Wake me up for dinner." Zoro's snores starts to fill the peaceful silence on the Sunny. Luffy crawls up and snuggles next to Zoro and soon also fell asleep. Sanji blows a wave of smoke and gets up to get a blanket. He covers the two with it and proceeds to get the items ready for dinner.

The rest of the mugiwara crew finally came back and was shocked to see Luffy naked and Zoro partially unclothed on the deck. "What the hell happened here?!" Nami exclaims. Sanji smiles and hands her some mellorine. "The weather was too hot Nami-swan. We were just cooling off."


End file.
